In the field of merchandise, marketing and display of products represents one of the most important aspects of the business. Through the modern day, merchandise displays located in windows or the interior of stores are a common method of drawing attention to particular items in hopes of maximizing sales of those particular products. Such display near the actual point of purchase has proven to be very effective.
Many methods for displaying items are common in merchandising locations. Common practices include those of shelving systems intended to hold a plurality of an item in an organized manner, customized display racks or units particularly adapted for the positioning of a particular product in a visually unique manner, the use of large signs advertising products and sales, and the stacking of many units to form larger, more noticeable display units.
Various attempts have been made to provide adjustable or customizable display units. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,897, issued in the name of Deckys, describes a modular display system which utilizes a plurality of corrugated board portions. The Deckys system provides collapsible units which may be assembled and stacked at the location of display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,038, issued in the name of Gajewski, describes a display fixture with modular display units. The Gajewski apparatus provides a pair of opposing sidewalls and a plurality of shelves which allow for the selective placement of a plurality of tray-like carrier portions for the display of merchandise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,024, issued in the name of Avery et al., describes a modular merchandise display unit with removably attachable shelving units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,581, issued in the name of Galazzo, describes a stacking display for merchandise which provides a means for securely vertically extending a plurality of products for display.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a display unit exist, particularly U.S. Pat. No. D 307,079. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide full customizability with regards to shape. Furthermore, many such devices are not customizable or adjustable with regards to size, particularly in three (3) dimensions, in order to accommodate an available or desired display area. In addition, many such devices do not provide a means for easily changing indicia and other aesthetic aspects of the display unit with full replacement. Also, many such devices require the use of saleable product for the display and lose aesthetic function when a contained product is removed. Accordingly, there exists a need for a modular display unit without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.